El Pequeño Cervatillo
by marianakarina.valenzuelavernazza
Summary: Shikadai es el heredero de la familia Nara y lleva sobre sus hombros el peso de honrar ese apellido. Por fin a cumplido los siete años y debe asistir a la academia, ¿logrará convertirse en un gran ninja? ¿vivirá grandes aventuras? ¿conocerá buenos amigos en el proceso? ¿lo acompañaran sus padres? El pequeño cervatillo tiene un futuro impredecible. Shikamaru, Temari, Shikatema
1. Capítulo 1: Inicia el día

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**

**¡Hola, soy Mariana! Este es mi primer fic oficial en la web, así que espero su apoyo y sus criticas constructivas para poder mejorar. Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Inicia el día<strong>

Eran las 6:30 a.m. y la luz que se colaba por la cortina iluminaba toda la habitación, un pequeño de aproximadamente 7 años estaba tumbado en su cama sin ganas de abrir los ojos desde ya hacia media hora, en la cual no había dejado de escuchar a su madre llamando como loca.

- ¡SHIKADAI NARA! ¡BAJA YA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, MUCHACHO DEL MAL! - gritó Temari.

Se movió un poco entre las sábanas mientras que se colocaba una de sus almohadas encima de su cara en señal de molestia. Sabía que cuando su madre comenzaba a llamarlo por su nombre completo iba ser muy problemático, así que si no ponía a andar su trasero en ese mismo momento iba a recibir una de las buenas de parte de ella.

No se equivoquen, él adoraba y amaba a su madre, era el ser más importante para él, pero como decía su padre era demasiado, pero demasiado problemática… le parecía muy gracioso que su padre hable y se queje de que las mujeres eran problemáticas - su tía Ino y su tía Sakura le daban miedo y hacían que su padre tuvieran razón – cuando él mismo se había casado con la más problemática de todas… sí, definitivo era la más problemática de todas, y era su madre.

- ¡Ya voy mamá estoy casi "listo"! - dijo mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que en el marco de su puerta estaba su madre con los brazos colocados a cada lado de su cadera en forma de tetera.

- ¿Con que casi listo, eh?…- dijo Temari frunciendo algo el ceño.

- Ya mamá no seas tan proble-… - Shikadai no terminó la frase porque su madre en un paso ya le había cogido una de sus mejillas y se lo estaba jalando cariñosamente.

- Sí, ya decía yo que has sacado todo lo vago de tu padre – dijo dando un suspiro Temari –, pero mírate si ni siquiera te has terminado de despertar.

-P..pe..ro mam..aa – dijo con dificultad Shikadai mientras su madre seguía peñizcandole la mejilla.

- ¿Qué se va a hacer con este hijo que tengo? – dijo algo dramática Temari -. Ya tenía suficiente con el padr-…

- Ya mujer, deja al chico… - Temari volteó y vio que su esposo se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta -. Mira que después si lo mimas mucho se pone tan problemático como usted – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo divertido mientras se acercaba a su hijo y le revolvía su ya despeinado cabello.

- Ya, muy gracioso, "querido" - la mano que había estado jalando la mejilla de Shikadai ahora se encontraba jalando la mejilla de Shikamaru -. Par de vagos el desayuno está hace horas y seguro ya se enfrió. Aparte, usted señorito - Temari había señalado a Shikadai -, debe llegar temprano a la academia ya que es su primer día, y usted señor Nara - ahora señalando a Shikamaru -, debe llegar temprano al trabajo que seguro que le toca ir a sacar a rastas al nuevo Hokage de su casa que seguro no va a querer separarse de su esposa – Temari dejo de peñizcar la mejilla de su esposo y se acercó a darle un beso a su hijo para luego darle otro a su esposo -, así que solo espero 5 minutos a que bajen antes de que yo misma les ponga a mover sus par de traseros a punta de patadas - dijo finalmente divertida mientras salía por la puerta sonriéndoles.

Shikadai se volteó a ver a su padre que estaba con la cara de embobado que ponía siempre que su madre se ponía brava.

-Papá, deja de poner esta cara de bobo- dijo Shikadai –. Das vergüenza ajena…

Shikamaru soltó una risotada.

-Tranquilo hijo, esta es la cara que tengo siempre desde que me casé con tu madre, así que ya que puedo hacer – dijo mientras seguía riendo -. Y apúrate – se acercó al oído de su hijo para decirle algo -, que después soy yo el que paga las consecuencias de que tu madre se ponga brava y sobre todo en la noche.

-¿Qué? … ¿Cóm-…? – dijo Shikadai confundido ya que no entendió nada de lo que le dijo al final su padre.

Shikamaru volvió a reír.

-Nada hijo solo bromeaba – seguía riendo – ya entenderás cuando crezcas.

Ante esto, Shikamaru salió y dejo a su hijo con un puchero en la cara ya que no comprendía a los adultos.

* * *

><p>Así era la vida de Shikadai Nara. Una vida donde tenía unos padres amorosos, a pesar de ser raros, donde podía ver las nubes junto a su padre y dormir de vago en el regazo de su madre – cosa que no le gusta mucho a ella pero siempre al final termina cediendo ante él – una vida donde justo iba a empezar su camino para convertirse en ninja y quería ser un gran ninja igual que su padre y madre.<p>

Luego de terminar el desayuno, Shikadai se colocó el saco que su padre le había dado con el símbolo del Clan Nara. El día anterior sus padres le habían dicho que ahora que empezaba la academia debía demostraba que era un digno miembro y heredero de la familia Nara. Su padre, unos días antes, le había colocado los aretes que él había llevado hasta entonces diciendo que con esto le estaba encargando la importante misión de llevar en alto el apellido Nara, como lo había hecho su abuelo al morir como héroe en la cuarta guerra ninja y él mismo al ser el actual asesor del Hokage.

Shikadai se encontraba orgulloso de pertenecer a su familia y se esforzaría por demostrar ese orgullo a sus padres – a pesar de ser problemático.

Ya en la entrada se puso su mochila y se cambió de zapatos. Su padre ya estaba en la puerta esperando a que saliera cuando su madre se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de él.

Shikadai salió corriendo y junto a su padre empezó a caminar a la academia por las calles de Konoha. Era un día especial soleado, alegre y bullicioso. Y a medida que se acercaba a la academia se hacía más bullicioso por los niños que corrían y caminaban alegres rubro a ella. Esto puso algo nervioso a Shikadai, se preguntaba "¿Y si soy un burro y no logro entender nada de lo que dicen?". Shikamaru, que había estado observando a su hijo – sí, él había decidido acompañarlo el primer día ya que suponía que podría pasar- vio que aquellos ojos verdes, que había heredado de su madre, se encontraban llenos de una especie de ansiedad y preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeño cervatillo? – le dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de cuclillas frente a su hijo para alcanzar a verlo a su altura.

Shikadai se sorprendió un poco al tener al frente la cara de su padre pero no retrocedió sino que lo vio directo a los ojos – Es…to… nada, papá – no le gustaba nada que lo llamara pequeño cervatillo así que dirigió su vista a un lado evitando su mirada.

-Tranquilo hijo – dijo Shikamaru sonriéndole y poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Shikadai –, vas hacerlo bien. Aparte tus amigos estarán allí contigo, así que no creo que tengas que ponerte nervioso. Cuando tenía tu edad también tuve nervios el primer día así que se cómo te sientes – le revolvió el cabello, desarmándole algo la cola características de los Nara.

- Pero si yo hago de tonto… - Shikadai bajo la mira buscando en señal ansiedad –, no quiero parecer tonto, papá.

Shikamaru soltó una risotada.

-Hijo quizás seas algo vago como yo, pero eres más orgulloso y terco que tu madre, ¿verdad? – Shikamaru volvió a revolverle el cabello a su hijo –. Tranquilo has heredado el cerebro de tu padre – dijo orgulloso.

El pequeño mostró una sonrisa a su padre y con la confianza que le había dado, salió corriendo directo a la puerta de la academia para luego voltear y despedirse de su padre desde lejos mientras agitaba su mano.

- ¡Gracias, papá! ¡Te quiero! No llegues tarde que luego mi madre se pone brava - gritó Shikadai desde donde estaba.

Shikamaru respondió el gesto y supo que su hijo iba a estar bien. Su pequeño ahora comenzaría su camino para convertirse en un gran ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen muchos reviews y follows :)<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer! Nos leemos el próximo capítulo :)**

**-Mariana**


	2. Capítulo 2: En la escuela

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Hola, nuevamente acá para saludarlos y desearles unas felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos. Bueno, ahora el segundo capítulo donde ya aparecen todos los pequeñuelos bellos. Esperando que tengan una buena lectura.**

**Capítulo 2: En la escuela **

Allí se encontraba el pequeño frente a la puerta de la academia, viendo que aquel edificio era realmente grande. No pudo evitar abrir su boca ante esto, allí mismo se había convertido en ninja su padre -¿Cuánto tiempo me demorare en adaptarme a esto?- se dijo mentalmente.

Iba a soltar un suspiro cuando en eso sintió un brazo que le aprisionó el cuello por detrás y supo, por la fuerza, quien era.

-¡Hey, cervatillo!- soltó algo divertida y riendo Chouchou.

-¡Oye, Shikadai! ¡Te dije que me esperarás, gordis!- dijo Inojin agitado, al parecer había corrido para alcanzar a Chouchou y se encontraba con ambas manos en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire.

Y como se lo esperaba, justo junto a él estaban sus dos mejores amigos. Ellos se conocían desde que tenía uso de razón, por no decir desde que nacieron. Él era el menor de los tres técnicamente, los otros dos habían nacido un poco antes. Chouchou era hija de su gran y bueno tío Chouji y su extraña tía Karui. Ella tenía mucha energía, comía demasiado, así que siempre llevaba comida con ella. El otro, Inojin, era hijo de su temible tía Ino y su sonriente tío Sai, no se explica porque siempre iba con esa cara media rara para su gusto. Inojin era un rubio paliducho con coleta, como le dice Shikadai, siempre tímido y molesto porque paraba preocupando de todo, tenía un complejo de inferioridad que contrastaba muchas veces con la sonrisita que mostraba, al igual que su padre, a los demás.

Sin embargo, Shikadai sabía que no podía tener mejores amigos, había jugado juntos desde que estaban en pañales y se tenía la misma confianza como si fuesen hermanos.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así, "gordis"- dijo Shikadai mientras fruncía el ceño y se deshacía del brazo que lo estaba ahorcando.

- JAJAJAJÁ – rio socarronamente Chouchou- . Te he dicho que no me importa. Hemos visto que tu papá te trajo – sonrió mientras caminaban ya dentro de la academia.

- ¡Sí! Mi padre también me trajo, dijo que me había visto medio nervioso y decidió traerme derechito acá- dijo Inojin, que estaba a su otro lado, mientras caminaba y se arreglaba las mechas de su cola dejando ver sus nuevos aretes.

Los tres pertenecían a tres grandes clanes de la aldea de la hoja. Los clanes Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi. Estos tenían una estrecha relación fraternal, siempre se habían apoyado en todos los aspectos hasta el grado de tomar decisiones en conjunto para el progreso de la aldea. Ellos tres eran los nuevos herederos de sus respectivos clanes –cosa que Shikadai consideraba problemático- y como tales, los líderes -sus padres-, les había impuesto aquellos aretes en señal de eso hasta el momento en que se conviertan en Chunnin.

-Con que a ustedes también ya les han puesto sus aretes- dijo Chouchou al ver que tanto Shikadai y Inojin los tenían-. No entiendo para que tanto, aparte hasta ahora no me cuaja eso del InoShikaChou.

-Sí, mi mamá me los coloco justo ayer-dijo Inojin mostrándolos-. Pero pican un poco, seguro están irritados.

-Todo esto es demasiado molesto, pero debemos honrar a los ancestros pues…- dijo Shikadai mientras ya se encontraba tomando asiento en uno de los asientos de arriba del salón- aparte si no lo hacemos seguro la tía Ino se pondrá demasiado problemática.

Inojin se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su madre.

-Chicos mi mamá me dijo que hoy comenzamos el entrenamiento "InoShikaChou" así que tenemos que estar allí a las 4 – dijo el chico rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo Chouchou algo fastidiada.

- Problemático –soltó Shikadai mientras ponía sus brazos en la carpeta y colocaba su cabeza en ellos-. Ahora déjenme dormir…

Sin embargo, justo cuando acababan de decirlo, un fuerte golpe en su espalda hizo que levantará la cabeza de inmediato.

-¡Oe, Shikadai! ¡¿Ya te quieres dormir si aún no comienza lo divertido, 'tebassa?!- gritó Bolt prácticamente en su oído.

Y allí estaba el más hiperactivo y tonto amigo suyo, Bolt Uzumaki, hijo de su tío Naruto actual Hokage y su adorable tía Hinata. Sin dudas ese chico tenía la energía que a él le falta, siempre saltando de aquí para allá y sobre todo metiéndose en problemas por el gusto de fastidiar a su papá.

Una vez, cuando tenían alrededor de 5 años, Bolt, Chouchou y él estaban en la casa del primero y a este se le ocurrió la genial idea de molestar a su papá. Su mamá los acababa de dejar y Naruto se hallaba completamente dormido, tirado en el sofá.

Se podría decir que Shikadai había heredado sin lugar a dudas la capacidad de crear estrategias de su padre, desde muy chico había sabido cómo salirse con la suya siempre. Pero con referencias a bromas sin dudas el mejor era Bolt. Así que los tres pequeños se metieron al cuarto de los padres de Bolt y, ya que el pequeño rubio con ojos azules conocía cada cosa que había allí, fueron directo al cajón donde se hallan todos los cosméticos que tenía Hinata, cogieron algunos y fueron directo a donde estaba Naruto dormido en el sofá.

Entonces, los niños comenzaron a pintar la cara de aquel hombre dormido, cual lienzo de jardín de infantes. Una vez terminado el trabajo, dejaron todo regado, sin importarles las consecuencias de lo que podría suceder después y se fueron corriendo, alegres, a sacar un montón de golosinas de la alacena.

Luego de eso se armó la grande porque justo llego su tía Hinata y encontró a su esposo con ese aspecto. Ella comenzó a reír, Naruto horrorizado se vio en el espejo y salió como flecha en busca del causante de todo, es decir su pequeño demonio Bolt.

Mientras Shikadai veía como su amigo era correteado por todo el lugar, no paraba de reír; sin embargo, fue en ese momento cuando sintió un frio recoger todo su cuerpo cuando vio que sus padres se encontraban en la puerta viendo todo el espectáculo.

Su padre comenzó a carcajearse como loco, pero su madre volvió y allí él supo que todo estaba perdido; tenía la evidencia en las manos, un paquete de galletas de chocolate, y toda la cara llena de trocitos y restos de la misma. Su madre se puso histérica por la travesura que había hecho junto a sus amigos y fue desde ese momento que supo porque le decían la kunoichi más aterradora de todas.

-¡Bolt! Déjame en paz – dijo Shikadai mientras se sacaba de encima a su amigo revoltoso-. Justo ahora que pensaba que todo iba andar tranquilo por acá.

- Ni te hagas ilusiones, Shikadai. Mira que tener al tonto acá me dan ganas de llorar – una chica de cabello y ojos negros acaba de aparecer detrás de Bolt y había hecho ese comentario justo cerca a la ojera del rubio.

-Sarada-chan…- dijo ruborizándose un poco Bolt al tener tan cerca de él a la chica de cabello negro-. Eres una fastidiosa…- se alejó de un saltito y comenzó a correr a la puerta - ¡Tonta! – grito el rubio mientras se giraba a sacarle la lengua a Sarada.

-¡Oe, ¿a dónde diablos vas, Bolt baka?! ¡No ves que ya va a comenzar la clase!- salió corriendo ella también detrás del Uzumaki.

-Si serán… no pueden ser más problemáticas las cosas… - masculló Shikadai mientras volvía a enterrar su cabeza entre sus brazos que se encontraban en la carpeta.

Sus amigos, Inojin y Chouchou, se habían sentado a su lado y al otro lado Sarada había logrado que el Uzumaki se sentara en una carpeta al costado de ella, donde también estaba otro chico, luego de haberlo arrastrado desde los casilleros que estaban afuera.

En eso hizo su ingreso alguien que Shikadai conocía muy bien. Era el más raro de los conocidos de su padre, se presentó allí al frente de todos portando los visores más estrafalarios que pudo haber visto en su vida, y claro también su vida no había sido muy larga, pero igual pensó que nunca vería otros igual.

-¡Bueno días, muchachos!- dijo el hombre–. Soy el nuevo tutor encargado de todos aquellos que entran por primera vez a la academia - continuó diciendo mientras parecía inspeccionar los rostros de todos los niños que estaban allí –. Me llamo Aburame Shino y espero que estén ansiosos y listos para enfrentar el comienzo de su vida como ninjas, si tienen dudas o algún problema en el proceso no teman consultármelo o decírmelo.

Para esto los niños, que lo habían estado observando cuidadosamente, hablan bajito entre sí. Shikadai ya había levantado la vista y miraba aburrido al sensei, cuando en eso en el marco de la puerta vio a una joven que hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

Shino volvió su mira a la puerta.

- Pasa, Mirai –dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la chica para que entrará.

-Es...to… -aclaro un poco la garganta el sensei-, también les quiero presentar quien estará ayudándome en lo que será su formación académica de hoy en adelante- decía mientras señalaba con ambos brazos a la joven-. Ella es una joven que recién ha obtenido el rango de Chunnin y gustosamente se ha ofrecido para ser practicante de catedra en la academia. Su nombre es Mirai Sarutobi- finalizó Shino.

- Mucho gusto con todos chicos, y espero que sean buenos conmigo- se inclinó ante ellos Mirai para luego mostrarle una sonrisa.

Shikadai la estuvo viendo todo el rato. Desde que ella entró, el cuarto se había iluminado. Las mejillas del pequeño Nara habían tomado un color rosáceo y su rostro ahora mostraba una cara de bobo increíble. Él conocía muy bien a esa chica, la conocía prácticamente desde que nació, o mejor dicho, ella lo conocía a él. Mirai le llevaba el doble de la edad, era una joven hermosa con el mismo rostro que su madre, tenía unos 16 años y era tan buena kunoichi como su padre había sido shinobi. El padre de Mirai había sido el sensei de su padre, el gran Asuma Sarutobi, hijo del tercer Hokage.

Mirai siempre había estado presente en la vida de Shikadai, ya que Shikamaru se había convertido en su maestro y fue quien la entrenó durante su etapa de gennin, y hasta ahora algunas veces la incluía en misión junto a él.

-¡Oe, Shikadai! Ya quita la cara de bobo- dijo Inojin dándole un codazo en las costillas-, que ahorita se te cae la baba- terminó de decir divertido el rubio.

-¡Wiii! Así que el pequeño esta enam-… - iba a terminar de decirle Chouchou bajito cuando Shikadai le tapó la boca.

-¡Calla! Que no es eso…- dijo Shikadai mientras mantenía su mano en la boca de la morena y se dedicaba a mirar con odio a Inojin.

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes tres! - dijo el sensei señalando a los tres que hace un rato estaban haciendo alboroto-. Está bien que estén emocionados, pero guarden energía para cuando comience el entrenamiento en serio- terminó de decir.

Esto desato la risa de todos y he hizo que el nuevo equipo InoShikaChou se pusiera colorado de la vergüenza. Mirai, que había estado viendo divertida la escena, observó a Shikadai y le guiñó el ojo justo cuando el muchacho cruzó la mirada con ella.

-Diablos, justo en frente de ella…-pensó Shikadai y rápidamente volvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Ya, mira lo que ocasionaron- bufó Shikadai a los otros dos cuando ya se encontraron en un pequeño receso.

- No es para tanto- soltó la morena.

En el rato que había estado en clase, para Shikadai todo le había sido aburrido. El sensei les explico conceptos básicos sobre el chakra, el ninjutsu, las clases de sellos y demás; cosas que él ya había leído.

Shikadai no era un pequeño común, desde bebé sus padres se habían dado cuenta que tenía un gran potencial heredado de ellos. Apenas con 2 años ya leía pequeñas frases de los libros infantiles que su tío Gaara le había regalado; a los 3 construía y armaba estructuras, con los bloques que le dio su tío Kankuro, de un nivel mayor al de un niño de su edad. Pero no fue hasta los cuatro cuando Shikamaru se dio cuenta que ese pequeño lo estaba superando, aparte de leer y hacer cálculos pequeños correctamente, un día lo encontró curioso movimiento las piezas de Shougi del tablero que se hallaba en la sala de su casa; con gran asombro observo que el niño había puesto las fichas de la misma forma en que había acabado la última jugada que había hecho la noche anterior con su mujer. No le era raro que el niño supiera como funcionara aquel juego, ya que, cada vez que tenía un encuentro con su esposa o Mirai el niño corría a sentarse en su regazo y observa atento el tiempo que duraba el juego.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no pudo con la duda, por lo que se acercó al hijo.

-Pequeño cervatillo, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo sonriendo.

El niño volteo y vio a su padre con esos ojos verde azulado que tanto a Shikamaru le gustaban.

-¡Papá! ¡Mira, gané!- le dijo Shikadai emocionado y sonriendo.

-Oe, pero si es la misma jugada con la que le gané a tu madre- Shikamaru arqueó un poco las cejas-, ¿cómo lo hiciste?, ¿Sabes las reglas muchacho?

- No- dijo bostezando el niño-. Solo memoricé tus jugadas, papá.

- ¡Pero que inteligente!- Shikamaru revolvió un poco el cabello de su hijo-. Ese es mi muchacho. ¿No quieres que te explique las reglas y juguemos un poco?

-¡Sí!- dijo emocionado y con los ojos brillando Shikadai.

Le hizo falta un solo juego para que el pequeño captara lo esencial y tres para decir que al menos estaba al mismo nivel que Mirai.

Shikamaru estaba fascinado, no podía negar que ese pequeño de tan solo 4 años era hijo suyo y de Temari, en verdad cada cosa que hacia no dejaba de sorprenderle. Había heredado el gran intelecto de ambos y era feliz de descubrir que ahora podría tener a un adversario que le diera algo de pelea en el Shougi.

En los últimos años sin Asuma y su padre solo jugaba de vez en cuando con su mujer, pero ella no era fanática del dicho juego y como él siempre terminaba ganando luego tenía que ponerse meloso para ser perdonado; por otro lado, también había comenzado a enseñarle a Mirai, en esos momentos de unos 11 o 12 años, sin embargo la chica tenia las misma habilidades que su padre en el Shougi, por lo que Shikamaru ya no tenía esperanzas de jugarse unas buenas partidas hasta ese día.

-Las clases son totalmente problemáticas – Shikadai estaba caminando rumbo de nuevo al salón de clases junto a Inojin y Chouchou –. Me aburro, ya quiero que me enseñen ninjutsus.

-Shikadai, que tu sepas todo lo que han dicho no quiere decir que los demás lo conozcan- recalcó el rubio que ya llevaba un rato dibujando algo en su libreta mientras caminaban-. No ves que no todos tienen tu cerebro.

- ¡Exacto! – secundo Chouchou mientras se metía un bollito de dulce que había comprado en la cafetería antes-. Con todo eso del chakra me dio hambre.

- Prefiero ver las nubes – dijo con aire soñador el Nara mientras veía por una ventana el cielo –, y estar por allí flotando como ellas.

- En realidad eres vago – rieron Inojin y Chouchou al unísono.

Las clase continuaron por una hora más y se suponía que tenía que seguir por 3 horas más pero su tutor comenzó hablar.

-¡Bueno niños la lección de hoy termina acá! ¡Sean buenos chicos y vayan a casa! La razón por la q-…- Shino fue interrumpido por el griterío de los infantes moviéndose de sus sitios

- ¡SÍ, al fin se acabó! ¡Oigan todos!- gritó Bolt - ¡Hoy les enseñare una broma increíble! ¿Quién viene conmigo?

Sarada lo vio con una cara de poco amigos. Y los demás niños ni caso hicieron, por lo que Shikadai pensó que seguro era alguna de las tonterías que el rubio hacía para molestar a su padre, el Hokage.

-Bolt… eres estúpido- dijo el moreno mientras señalaba a su amigo- Hoy la reunión de los 5 kages será en nuestra aldea. Habrá muchos policías.

- ¡Es por eso!- respondió el Uzumaki haciendo un puchero- ¡Un verdadero shinobi puede hacer bromas sin ser notado! ¡Deberías venir Shikadai!

- ¡Eso no es bueno! Nosotros 3, InoShikaChou, ahora mismo vamos a una lección. Orden de mi mamá- interrumpió Inojin.

- ¡Ah, recordé! No puedo ir. Hoy voy con Anko-sensei…- respondió Chouchou sin darle importancia a ningún de los dos rubios.

- ¡Chouchou…! -su robusta sensei Anko hizo su aparición en el marco de la puerta-. Hoy iremos a la tienda de dango y comeremos algo de anmitsu.

-¡Ah! ¡Anko-sensei! –gritó emocionada Chouchou mientras camina hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera, gordis! –soltó Inojin angustiado.

- ¿Y qué tiene? ¡Nos vemos!- dijo mientras se iba.

-¡Entonces no tienen entrenamiento hoy! ¡Ven con nosotros, Inojin! – rogó Bolt.

- Bromas y entrenamiento son una molestia…- terminó por decir Shikadai, ante lo cual su amigo el rubio de coleta solo emitió un suspiro.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Ojalá les halla gustado, espero sus reviews y comentarios para ir mejorando poco a poco xD. Voy a tratar de actualizar semanalmente ya sea sábado o domingo; ustedes dirán. Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**Siguiente capitulo xD ya sale el tío Gaara.**

**REVIEWS**

**Boonnybell:** O.o que lindo que te gusto, espero ir mejorando ya que se podría decir que este es mi primer fic. Y como verás y te dije acá continuamos con la historia y tenemos a todos los pekes xD travesureros. Besos y espero que te halla gusta este capítulo.

**Wolfmesu: **:3 siii shikamaru todo un papote! xD literal jejejejeje. También me encanta esta familia y pareja por eso decidí hacer este fic centrado en ellos y la infancia de Shikadai. No encontré muchos fic sobre shikadai asi que no pude contenerme xD. Espero que disfrutaras de este capitulo ya que aparecen todos los bebes. Besos y hasta el siguiente cap.


End file.
